


A Whisper of Encouragement

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: On the bus, Junhong whispers to a sleeping Jihyo some encouraging words.
Relationships: Choi Junhong | Zelo & Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Choi Junhong | Zelo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 2





	A Whisper of Encouragement

Junhong and Jihyo were riding the bus to school.

Having stayed up, cramming for an upcoming test, Jihyo could hardly keep her eyes open. She kept leaning forward, then jolted back, until finally she gave in to sleep. Her head fell against Junhong's arm. Startled, he looked at her only to smile.

Leaning more against the seat's backing, he slid in a lower sitting position to allow her head to rest on his shoulder. Then... he gently entwined his fingers with hers.

"I know you'll pass," he whispered. "You studied hard."

"Mm.. I like you too~" she mumbled.

Junhong blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt;  
> "Head shoulder lean"
> 
> I actually wrote this a few months ago, lol.


End file.
